The Friendly Uncle
by John-im-crushed-Bender
Summary: As a girl is late for school, she meets a friendly doctor who turns out to be the infamous Josef Mengele. OneShot


On a sunny and warm morning there was a girl named Lydia, who was going to school. She was running because she was late. As she reached her classroom, she noticed that nobody was there.

,,Where are they?" , thought Lydia.

She spend about ten minutes trying to find her class, until she sat herself depressed on a bench. It was like her class was swallowed by the face of the earth. While Lydia was thinking, a door opened next to her and a man came out. He looked very elegant and attractive, had brown hair and beautiful green-brown eyes, which shone in the sunlight. He wore a lab coat, which surprised Lydia at first, until she noticed that he had came out of the chemistry room.

As he saw her, he asked with a smile on his face: ,, Well, little girl. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

,,Actually yes. But I can't find my class" , responded Lydia.

,,In which class are you?", asked the man.

,,I'm in grade 9."

,,Ach, Liebes. You are having a class trip today."

Lydia's heart sank to her boots. She had totally forgotten about that excursion. Her teacher would definitely be angry if he knew that.

,,You don't coincidentally know where Mr. Parks is, don't you?", asked the man, interrupting her thoughts.

,,No, sorry. Why are you asking?"

,,He brought me here to show me the school. But he went away and didn't come back yet."

The man saw that Lydia was thinking about something.

,,What is it? What are you thinking about?", wanted he to know.

,,Nothing important", answered Lydia. ,,It's just that I don't know what to do now. I don't even know where they went for the trip."

,,How about you come inside at first", said the man caring.

,,Thank you very much Mr... Äh Mr... What's your name by the way?"

,,Mengele. But you can call me Josef", said he friendly.

Lydia was thinking as they walked into the chemistry room together. Josef Mengele... Somewhere she had already heard that name. But she couldn't remember where.

As they went inside the room, Josef asked: ,, By the way, what's your name?"

,,Lydia."

,,Your complete name", said he a bit more rough.

,,Lydia Hettinger", answered she dazed.

,,That's a pretty name", said Josef a bit kinder again. ,,It's German, isn't it?"

,,Yes. My complete family is from Germany."

,,Really? That must mean that you have Aryan blood", answered Josef and started to watch her carefully.

,,That is great!", said he then delighted.

Mengele reached into his bag and rummaged in it. Suddenly Lydia got panicked. She didn't knew why, but her heart throbbed fast as Josef pulled something out of his bag. It was a... bar of chocolate!

,,Here. Have a chocolate", said he cheerfully, but demanding.

As Lydia reached for the chocolate, Mengele noticed that her hand was shaking.

Worried he asked: ,,You aren't scared of me, don't you?"

,,No. Of cause not", said Lydia fast.

Together they sat down in front of a table.

,,Where are you from, though?", asked Lydia as he started to eat the chocolate.

,, I just came here from Oświęcim", replied Josef.

,,Are you Polish?", wanted Lydia to know.

,,Of cause now!", answered he outraged, in which she could hear the abhorrence in his voice.

,,So, what have you done there?"

,,I worked there as a physician. As an anthropologist, to be exact."

As he said that, he seemed to be really pleased with himself.

,,On what have you researched?", asked Lydia.

,,Mainly on twins, dwarfs and gypsies", answered he and Lydia could hear the abhorrence in his voice again. Suddenly her instinct went to alert. She remembered where she had already heard his name! He was the infamous SS-doctor who performed gruesome experiments on Jews who had been deported to Auschwitz during World War Two!

Josef, who had noticed that something was going on in her mind, just said: ,,You have already heard about me, right?"

He smiled at her spitefully and Lydia could only stare back at him.

,,You have pretty eyes", noticed he. ,,Of cause they would be even prettier if they would be blue."

Without any warning he jumped towards her. He pushed her on the ground, hold her tight and as Lydia saw the syringe in his hand, she started to flail around to escape from his grip.

,,You don't have to be so afraid. Don't worry, Uncle Mengele won't hurt you."

Lydia spit in his face. Abruptly Josef became really angry and yelled at her, before he started to punch her.

,,YOU FILTHY BITCH!"

Lydia could only feel pain anymore. Every part of her body started to hurt. Josef hit her so brutally, until everything was covered in blood. He was so cruel and only stopped as she couldn't move anymore. Than he took the syringe and stabbed her, without any hesitate, into her eye. It started to burn so infernal, that Lydia had to scream.

,,HALS MAUL!", yelled Josef and gave her a hard kick.

He watched her eye carefully, but it's color didn't changed. Another failed experiment. Disappointed he muttered to himself: ,,Damn it."

Just at that moment, the door opened and Mr. Parks entered the room. Uncle Mengele remained silent, passed by him and gave him a spiteful grin, which gave Mr. Parks a glance at the gap between his teeth. Mr. Parks noticed Lydia and his heart sank to his boots.

,,Chocolate, Marcus?", asked Mengele friendly.

 _THE END_


End file.
